


Under The Same Sky

by InstinctError



Category: SMZS, Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: : ), Bollywood, Boysinlove, Character Death Fix, Countrysidestory, Drama, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Heartwarming, I Don't Even Know, It's for Divya, Kartik - Freeform, Loosely Based on Jitushman Bhava, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oops, Suspense, a lot of conflicts, aman - Freeform, cliff hangs, conflicts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstinctError/pseuds/InstinctError
Summary: Loosely based on Jitushman Bhava.Kartik singh on his way to California in search of his new job Ends up breaking down in Montana. Aman Tripathi. A Country side cow boy offers to him help him out. Yes You read that correct, Montana and California. I'll explain everything later.  Only the starting is based on Jitushman Bhava, It's a complete different story, even the places don't match. Tried something different again, Hope you'll like it.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Divya_stan_karman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divya_stan_karman/gifts).



> Hey there, I tried something new again, I know My Fic My SuperNova's Second year is being written by me but till that time, Here's another one for you to read out. Hope you'll like it. Have a great day.

UNDER THE SAME SKY

*Kartik's driving an old sedan down a two-lane highway through the vast expanse of rural Montana.*  
*On the horizon, snow-Peaked mountains......Behind Him everything He's left behind.*  
*He glances at the rear-view mirror, catching sight of Himself.*

Kartik : I gotta say, for a week on the road, I'm looking pretty good.

*He peeks over at the passenger seat, where his precious potted cactus is held securely in place by the seatbelt.*

Kartik : You've been so quiet on this trip, Spike. Everything okay over there ?

*Spike gives his usual answer, Total silence.*  
*What more do you expect from a cactus ?*

Kartik : Okay good. I wouldn't want you to get car sick.

*Suddenly the gas pedal goes soft under his foot! He presses down harder, but the car continues to slow.*

Kartik : What the ..... ?

*His car jerks back and forth as steam billows out of the engine!*

Kartik : No no no!

*He pulls over to the side of the road. The car shudders one last time before the engine quits altogether.*

Kartik : Oh, Crap.

*He gets out of the car , and everything is quiet. There are no cars on the road in either direction.*

Kartik : Okay, This is officially.... The most beautiful place in the world. Blue skies...... Green grass Majestic mountaintops.... Talk about a silver lining!

*He checks his phone hopefully.*

Kartik : No service. Now what ?

*He sits down on the rear bumper and looks out over the horizon.*

*Off the distance, a small figure catches his eye.... He eagerly leans forward to get a better glimpse.*

Kartik : Is that a man....... On a horse ? Maybe there's hope for a rescue yet.

*The figure draws closer and closer until......*

Cowboy : Howdy, there.

*Kartik gets a good look at the cowboy as he stops his horse in front of him.*

*He's got a grin as wide as the horizon and dusky brown eyes.*

Kartik : My name's kartik! You wouldn't happen to know anything about cars, would you ?  
Aman : Just that i prefer Dolly here to them.

*He pats his horse affectionately, and she nickers in response.*

Dolly : Nnnngh!!!  
Kartik : Dolly, As in...... Dolly patron ?  
Cowboy : The one and only. The name's Aman, By the way.

*Aman rides up to the front of Kartik's car and bumps it with his boot. The hood pops open with a hiss of steam.*

Aman : Uhhh,..... This does not look good.  
Kartik : I was worried it might be something like that. Do you have a cell phone i could borrow ?  
Aman : Naw, I don't bother with cell phones. Signal's terrible out here. But I'm happy to give you a ride to the nearest landline.  
Kartik : Well..... Thanks, I'd appreciate the ride. I have a feeling this road doesn't get much traffic.  
Aman : You're right about that. Hop on.

*Aman offers Kartik his hand. He takes it, and Aman easily pulls Kartik up onto his horse behind him.*

*He spurs Dolly on, and they pitches forward as the horse starts to walk.*

Kartik : (Whoa...) 

*Kartik leans forward and wraps his arms around Aman's stomach*

Aman : You settled back there ?  
Kartik : Yup! I'm all good.

*The two of them ride in silence for a minute, swaying together with the motion of the horse.*

Kartik : So, Uh, where exactly are you taking me ?  
Aman : To the ole homestead, Luckily you broke down right on the edge of our ranch.  
Kartik : So all this land is yours ?  
Aman : My family's yeah.

*Kartik looks around the landscape as Dolly rides across a vast meadow......*

Aman : It's beautiful out here, isn't it ?  
Kartik : Yeah...... It really is.

*Aman shifts in his saddle before looking at kartik over his shoulder.*

Aman : SO tell me, Kartik, What do you do ? Besides, You know, breaking down on the side of the road.  
Kartik : Recently, I've mostly just been trying to figure my life out.  
Aman : Any luck ?  
Kartik : Not even close, So far, all I've got is moving from Boston to California.... Montana is just one of many steps along the scenic route.  
Aman : What prompted the big moves ?  
Kartik : The last six months in Boston.......weren't the greatest. This relationship I'd been in for two years ended badly. My apartment got infested with rats, and my landlord jacked up the rent. And this job I really wanted, My dream job, totally fell apart at the last minute.  
Aman : Ouch. I'm really sorry to hear it. What was the job, If you don't mind me asking ?  
Kartik : I was going to be a Programmer.  
Aman : Yeah ?  
Kartik : Yeah. I had a gig lined up at this really big tech company. A place i'd wanted to work at ever since i was a kid. And then the week before i was supposed to start, their shareholders made them fire half the staff. Including me.  
Aman : Ouch!  
Kartik : Yeah. Ouch is putting it better. More like three weeks lying around in my apartment, drinking wine and feeling sorry for myself.  
Aman : Lying around your apartment that was infested with rats ?  
Kartik : Yup.  
Aman : Well.... i see why you're going to California, Then. probably a lot of coding gigs there. You could live that silicon valley life. Make a startup, drive a tesla, launch a rocket to mars.  
Kartik : I really don't think that's the typical silicon valley life.  
Aman : So that's what this is about ? Getting a new job ?  
Kartik : Sort of. I guess i wanted to start a new life. California seems like as good place as anywhere for a new start, but.....  
Aman : But what ?  
Kartik : I don't know. Maybe i could just as easily start somewhere else. Sorry, I'm sure that sounds silly.  
Aman : No, It doesn't. Not to me.

*Kartik leans forward, and notices a long scar on the back of his right arm, and a small tattoo on the back of his neck that says "lindy"*

Kartik : Aman, can i ask you something personal ?  
Aman : Hmmmmm... ... awful forward, aren't you ?  
Kartik : *Laughs* I just told you, like, three super personal details.  
Aman : Fine, fine. what do you wanna know ?  
Kartik : What does your tattoo mean ?

*Aman reaches up to touch the back of his neck, tracing the name. He smiles.*

Aman : Promise you won't laugh.  
Kartik : Pinky promise. But only if it's not an ex's name.  
Aman : Deal. Lindy was my first rodeo pony. she was smart, talented, and dast as anything. But man, she would get naughty if i got lazy.  
Kartik : She sounds like a great horse.  
Aman : She was. she taught me more about how to ride than anyone. I got the tattoo after she died.  
Kartik : I'm so sorry........  
Aman : No, It's alright. she lived a great old life after retired, with all the treats she could eat and pasture for days. I really loved that horse.  
Kartik : Do you still ride in rodeos ?  
Aman : ........NAw, Not so much.

*Smiling, Kartik leans back, and that's when he notices a young woman on a horse in the distance, watching Them curiously.*

Woman : ......  
Kartik : Who's that ?  
Aman : Rajni Mendoza. her family owns our neighboring ranch. There's a whole complicated thing.  
Kartik : Complicated like..... she's your ex ?  
Aman : Ha, No! Rajni is sweet but we're just friends. Naw, it's our families that're the issues.  
Kartik : Oh ?  
Aman : Would you believe me if i told you it was a feud going back 150 years ?  
Kartik : .......wow  
Aman : That's Montana for you.

*Kartik glances back at the girl. She waves and smiles.*

Kartik : She seems okay......  
Aman : Yeah. she's the nice one. Now hang on tight! It gets a little bumpy here.

*The two of them ride on, and a little while later, They reach a wooden gate framing a long driveway. There's a hanging sign that reads..... Tripathi Ranch.*

*Dolly perks up her ears and walks a little quicker as Kartik turns up the road.*

Aman : Here it is. Home, sweet home.

*Dolly leads Kartik up a grand entrance lined with tall trees and a wooden three-rail fence......*  
*On either side is green pastureland dotted with cows. To the left, a big red barn. Ahead on the right, the ranch house.*

*It's a beautiful spread, although clearly past its prime. The fence needs mending, and the red paint on the barn is peeling..... Bu Aman surveys the place like it's heaven on earth.*

Aman : What do you think ?  
Kartik : It's charming. I've never seen anything like this back home.  
Aman : Maybe you need to get out to the country more often.  
Kartik : yeah, maybe i do.........

*He casts a sidelong glance at Aman.*

Kartik : I can tell this place is really special to you.  
Aman : It is...... Although sometimes it seems like my dad and i are the only ones who appreciate it.  
Kartik : What about the rest of your family ?  
Aman : It's just my older brother, but he's not around much anymore. He sorta.......comes and goes.  
Kartik : Oh, I'm sorry......  
Aman : It's a good thing, trust me. There's some bad blood and well, It doesn't matter. He's out of town now, Thankfully, and will be for a while.

*The two of them fall quiet as Aman guides Dolly up to the front of the ranch house.*  
*He hops down and reaches up to help Kartik off the horse.*

Aman : Sorry. I didn't mean to be such a downer back there. It's just......  
Kartik : It;s fine. I get it. There's nothing to explain.

*Aman smiles, grateful for the out.*

Aman : I gotta put Dolly away. You can go on in and use the phone to call Keshav, the town mechanic.  
Kartik : Thanks.

*As Aman leads the horse into the barn, Kartik hears a rustling sound from around the side of the yard.*

Kartik : Hello ? Is someone there ?  
Calf : Mmmmmooo ?  
Kartik : Oh, You're adorable..... 

*Kartik gives the calf a wide berth, but it stops and stares at him with its deep chocolate eyes.*

Kartik : Alright, cutie. What do you want ? Carrots ? Wait......... do cows eat carrots ?

*Suddenly, Kartik hears a loud, low moooooooooooo behind him....... He turns around and sees a large mama cow coming right for him.*

Kartik : Holy crap, Aaah!

*He backs away from the calf, but the cow doesn't stop!*

Kartik : Sorry! I'm not trying to take your baby,. i swear!

*The cow barrels towards Kartik until....*

Cowboy : Whoa there,......

*A rugged cowboy dives forward, tackling Aman out of the way just as the cow rushes past.*

Kartik : Th-Thank you......

*Without a word, the guy pulls himself up and dusts himself off.*

Cowboy : You okay, fella ?  
Kartik : I think so.....  
Cowboy : Wasn't talking to you.

*He leans down to gently pet the calf.*

Calf : ..................

*The cow nudges her baby with her nose.*

Cowboy : Go on now........

*The man calmly heads the cows back through the gate, then closes it behind them. The calf snorts as if to say goodbye.*

*Finally, The cow boy turns to look at Kartik.*

Cowboy : .........  
Kartik : So, Thanks for the save! I would've been trampled if it weren't for you!  
Cowboy : Just doing my job.  
Kartik : Well, I'm still grateful. My name's Kartik.

*Kartik holds out his hand. he looks at it, but makes no move to shake it.*

Rahul : I'm Rahul. You visiting ?  
Kartik : Not exactly. i just came to use the phone. My car broke down not far from here.  
Rahul : The house is that way. Stay clear of the livestock, You hear ?

*With that, Rahul disappears into the barn.*

Kartik : I guess I'd better head inside to call the mechanic.

*He makes his way towards the main house....... He's almost to the porch when the front door flies open and an old man bursts out, Brandishing a shotgun!*

Old man : Who the hell are you, And what the hell are you doing on my property ?  
Kartik : Aaaaah!  
Old man : You're not from the bank, are you ?  
Kartik : the........ Bank ?  
Old man : Well, Are you ? Or ain't you ?  
Kartik : NO!  
Old Man : I don't believe you!  
Kartik : Uh.... Please! Hear me out! My name's kartik. I;m not from the bank! Aman just said i could use the phone ?

*The old man narrows his eyes at Kartik.*

Old Man : How do i know this isn't some newfangled banker trick ?  
Kartik : Because that's not a thing!

*Just then Aman returns from the barn. He jumps in between the two of them, forcing the old man to lower his gun.*

Aman : Dad, We've talked about this! You can't go around pointing your shotgun at people.  
Old man : He's on my property.  
Aman : Kartik's car broke down on the highway, and i said it was okay to use out phone to call keshav. Remember that good-old-fashioned hospitality you instilled un me at a young age ?

*Aman's dad grumbles, But finally looks at Kartik.*

Old Man : I'm sorry. I s'pose I overreacted a touch.  
Kartik : I'll say!  
Aman : Kartik, this is my dad, Shanker. He's got a mean bark, but he's mostly harmless.

*Aman drops his voice to a whisper.*

Aman : He won't admit it, But those shells are full of rock salt. Stings like the devil, but won't do you real harm. My old man just wants to seem tough.  
Shanker : Eh ? What was that ? You talkin' about me, boy ?  
Aman : No, sir!

*Shanker heads inside, and kartik along with Aman take a seat on the front steps of the porch....8

Aman : Sorry. I should've warned you 'bout my dad.  
Kartik : Between shotguns and angry cows, This place is more dangerous than its looks.  
Aman : Then we'd better make sure you get outta here in one piece. I'll call up keshav and see when he can get here with his tow truck.  
Kartik : I'd better wait outside, Give your dad some time to cool off.  
Aman : Good thinkin.

````````````````````( Ten minutes later ) ````````````````

*Aman comes back outside and offers Kartik a glass of iced tea.*

Aman : So, the good news is, Keshav said he'll come get your car and take a look at it.  
Kartik : That's great!  
Aman : Yeah......'cept it'll be at least a couple hours before he can get out to the ranch. but you're welcome to wait here as long as you need. In fact......... i was planning to go to the orchard to do some apple pickin this afternoon. Seeing as you'ver gotta wait to hear about the car anyway, do you wanna come with ?  
Kartik : Apple-picking, huh ? Is that what you do with all the guys who stop by your ranch ?  
Aman : Just the ones i like.  
Kartik : I can't say 'no' to some good old fashioned apple pickin! Let's go.

*Aman drives kartik out in a tractor to an orchand full of top-heavy apple trees.*

Kartik : what happened to all the other apples ?  
Aman : We let some kids pick 'em the other day, and they pretty much took everything below six feet.  
Kartik : So how do we reach the top apples ? Slingshot ? Stilts ? or even cooler Magic ?  
Aman : If only. We need to climb the trees.  
Kartik : What ? But i can't..... I've never done that before. Any other please ?  
Aman : You can sit on my shoulders.  
Kartik ; You sure you're not gonna drop me or something ?  
Aman : You bet *Laughs*

*Kartik eyes Aman's strong muscles flexing beneath his shirt.....then looks back at the tall apple trees.*\

Kartik : Hmmm....... Okay.  
Aman : The hands on approach. I like it.

*Aman crouches next to a tree stump and holds a hand out for Kartik.*

Aman : Hop on up.

*Kartik takes his hand and carefully climbs onto his shoulders.*

Aman : Hang on now!

*Aman slowly stands up........*

Kartik : Whoa! Why didn't i notice how tall you are before ?  
Aman : *Smmiles* Was that an insult i hear ?  
Kartik : Nooo, I am actually serious.  
Aman : Mmmm. You must've been distracted by my handsome cute face.  
Kartik : *Laughs* Haha, I don't think that's it......  
Aman : Oh yeah ? Bold words for someone whose life is in my hands.

*Aman dips and sways precariously......*

Kartik : Stop, Stop. You're going to drop me!

*Aman steadies Kartik with his hands.*

Aman : I'd never drop such precious cargo. Now, Let's pick some apples.

*He maneuvers Kaartik under a tree but as he reaches for the fruit.... He steps back, and kartik grabs a handful of air!*

Kartik : Heyyyyy  
Aman : Oh, sorry. Were you trying to get that ?

*Kartik pokes him, And he laughs*

Kartik : Now, be a good ladder and don't move.

*With Aman stable beneath Him, He picks all the apples from the tree before moving to the next...... Five trees and ten baskets later...... They step back to admire their handiwork.*

Kartik : Do you think we got enough ?  
Aman : Definitely. We'll be able to make enough cider for the whole town with this haul.

*Kartik takes a deep breath, reveling in the feeling of accomplishment.*

Kartik : .............  
Aman : What's that look for ?  
Kartik : nothing. It's just...... this is the most fun I've had in ages.  
Aman : You;re welcome to pick our apples any time. We never turn down free labor.  
Kartik : Ha ha.  
Aman : I'm serious. it gets boring doing this all alone!  
Kartik : Don't you have an older brother ? Des he ever help out on the ranch ?  
Aman : He's supposed to, But......... let's just say he's got other priorities. We haven't seen much of him since my mom passes away, not even after his daughter was born.  
Kartik : I'm sorry. That......... sounds tense.

*Kartik leans forward and gives Aman a support tight hug, Aman shakes himself out of his dark thoughts and flashes Aman a small smile.*

Aman : It's okay. we never exactly saw eye-to-eye anyway. With my dad getting older, I've pretty much taken over most of the duties around the property.  
Kartik : SO you're all about the hashtag-ranch life ?

*Aman laughs*

Aman : Yeah, something like that. But i don't mind. I love it here.  
Kartik : Would you ever want to live anywhere else ?  
Aman : Naw, Not long-term, at least.  
Kartik : What about short term ?  
Aman : Well. I've always wanted to travel the world.  
Kartik : Where would you go ?  
Aman : Everywhere. Australia and new Zealand. Brazil. china.  
Kartik : Well, Maybe someday you will.  
Aman : Oh, I definitely will. but i'll always come back here.

*Aman takes a deep breath and smiles.....*

Aman : This is home, Kartik.

*After a moment, Aman bends down to pick up a basket.*

Aman : We'd better load up these apples and get back to the ranch. But first.......

*He plucks an apple out of the basket and holds it up to Kartik.*

Aman : Trust me. Everything tastes better in the country.

*Grinning, He leans forward and takes a bite. It's juicy and sweet, the best damn apple he's ever had.*

Kartik : mmmm. You're not kidding.  
Aman : And you've got some apple on your chin.

*Aman leans forward, His hands gently grazing Kartik's chin. he smiles, his eyes crinkling ever so slightly in the corners.*

*Kartik pulls away, suddenly shy.*

Kartik : We..... should probably head back.  
Aman : Yeah, of course. Hang on now, and don't let those apples spill!  
Kartik : I won't 

*Aman revs the engine, and soon the two of them are flying over the grassy meadows and rolling hills towards the ranch.*

*Back at the house, The two of them are unloading the baskets........ when Kartik's stomach rumbles loudly.*

Aman : Hungry ?

*Kartik blushes slightly.....*

Kartik : Sorry. I guess picking apples worked up more of an appetite than i expected.  
Aman : You know, You are welcome to stay for dinner. I'm making Stew and fresh apple cider. Maybe a pie too, If i have enough time.  
Kartik : That sounds delicious, but i don't want to impose......

*Suddenly, A sleek blue mustang comes roaring up the long driveway!*

*The two of them spring apart as Shanker hurries out of the house.*

Shanker : Hot damn! They're here early.  
Aman : Oh, You have got to be kidding me.....

*The car door swings open, and a husky man gets out glowering.*

Man :..........  
Aman : Dammit.  
Kartik : Aman ? What's going on ? Who is that ?  
Aman : The one person guaranteed to ruin my day...... My brother........

Swaansh : Hey there, First of all yes yes yes, As i said earlier this is loosely based on my first fan fic jitushman bhava. but only the starting. The story that you'll read from chapter two will be totally different from jitushman bhava and it's gonna be something really different meaning a new story line for karman. I know i have included places and even the country is not India coz its a country side story line and i have no idea about india's country side at all. I am not an Indian so it would be a whole long process to write all of that. I hope you all enjoy this. I am gifting this to one of Hearts of the fandom , ( DIVYA ) Thank you for always being so so so supportive and encouraging me to write more. Hope you'll like this. A small token of love and appreciation : ).


	2. Moon Light Moon shine

Previously on Under The Same Sky

*The car door swings open, and a husky man gets out glowering.*

Man :..........  
Aman : Dammit.  
Kartik : Aman ? What's going on ? Who is that ?  
Aman : The one person guaranteed to ruin my day...... My brother........

Swaansh : Hey there, First of all yes yes yes, As i said earlier this is loosely based on my first fan fic jitushman bhava. but only the starting. The story that you'll read from chapter two will be totally different from jitushman bhava and it's gonna be something really different meaning a new story line for karman. I know i have included places and even the country is not india coz its a country side story line and i have no idea about india's country side at all. I am not an indian so it would be a whole long process to write all of that. I hope you all enjoy this. I am gifting this to one of Hearts of the fandom , ( DIVYA ) Thank you for always being so so so supportive and encouraging me to write more. Hope you'll like this. A small token of love and appreciation : ).

``````````````````````````````````````````````

Chapter two : Moonlight Moonshine.

*Kartik stands by Aman's side as his brother shows up at the ranch out of the blue!*

Aman's brother : ..........  
Kartik : I thought your brother doesn't come around much anymore!  
Aman : You and me both. I have no idea what he's doing here.  
Shanker : Chaman, My boy!

*Shanker hugs his older son as a young girl gets out of the car, her eyes glued to her phone.*

Teen :............  
Kartik : Who's that ?  
Aman : Chaman's daughter, Kusum shao- Tripathi.  
Chaman : Say hi to your granddad, Kusum.  
Kusum : Hi, Grandpa. Hi, Uncle Aman. Hi......... Total stranger.

*Chaman's eyes narrow at kartik.*

Chaman : Who's this ?  
Kartik : Hi, I'm kartik. Aman rescued me when my car broke down.

*Kusum puts down her phone, her eyes flitting back and forth between Kartik and Aman.*

Kusum : Really ? Interesting......  
Shanker : Enough of this chit-chat! Chaman, how'd the business trip go ? Any luck with the investors ?  
Aman : I wouldn't get your hopes up.  
Chaman : It was more of a ......... fact-finding mission this time around, but I've got a few more leads!  
Shanker : Right. Well, Let's get you two settled in.

*Aman carries Kusum's suitcase inside, shooting Chaman a pointed look. Kartik follows the group as they head towards the house.*

Kartik : Hey kusum. You texting your friends ?  
Kusum : Trying to. The service out here is terrible. It's the worst part of spending the summers with my dad.  
Kartik : Yeah. I can understand that.  
Kusum : This place is like, The total opposite of New York City. But my mom makes me come out here every year, no matter what i say.

*She holds her phone out to take a selfie. Kartik smiles as she makes an exaggeratedly sad face.....*

Kusum : Aww man......  
Kartik : What hashtag are you gonna use for that one ? 'Hell on earth" ? or "Worst summer ever" ?  
Kusum : Actually, I was gonna say "send help" But yours are good too.

*She smiles shyly at Him before heading inside.*

*Everyone splits up to get ready for dinner. Kartik looks down at his outfit, eyeing the deep creases that have formed during the long day.*

Aman : Kartik, You gonna freshen up ?

*He runs his hand over his hair, Trying to flatten the frizz a bit.*

Kartik : I would but my suitcase is still in the car.....  
Aman : I'm sure we've got some clothes inside that'd fit you and make you feel more comfortable. Help yourself.  
Kartik : Thanks.

*Inside, Aman points him towards a trunk of surprisingly fashionable clothes before giving him privacy to change.*

Kartik : Let's try this on......

*He admires himself in the mirror.*

Kartik : Wow...... I should dress country all the time......

*Kartik enters the dining room, where shanker, chaman and Kusum are already seated around the table.......*  
*He sits down as Aman enters with a covered cast-iron Dutch oven*

Aman : Here you go. Stew!

*He glances over at Kartik's new clothes and smiles.*

Kartik : What ?  
Aman : Nothing just....... You look amazing.  
Chaman : For God's sake, could you keep the flirting away from the dinner table ? We're trying to eat here!  
Aman : Getting' a little hangry, Chaman ?

*Aman starts handing everyone their bowls.........*

Kartik : This looks amazing! Did you make this, Aman ?  
Aman : Yeah, It's been slow-cooking all day.  
Shanker : You know it's a special occasion when we get Stew.  
Kusum : Uncle Aman, Is this vegan ?  
Aman : Don't worry, i made you a special bowl with no meat. Can't say it tastes right to me, but, hell, who am i to judge ?  
Chaman : Kartik, what would you like to drink ?  
Kartik : Apple cider, Thanks.

*Aman smiles at him....*

Aman : Excellent choice. Homemade by me ofc.  
Chaman : So, you helped pick the apples today ?  
Kartik : I did. We had a great time.  
Aman : Damn right.

*Kartik catches eyes with Aman, who grins playfully at him, before kartik glances away.*

Kartik : It's really beautiful out there in the orchard.  
Chaman : Yeah. I love it over there.  
Aman : Really ? I can't even remember the last time i saw you down there.  
Chaman : I go down there when my schedule allows me.  
Aman : Ah, yes. Your schedule........  
Shanker : Boys...  
Chaman : Sorry some of us actually try to make something out of our lives, instead of screwing around all day.  
Aman : Oh, That's what you think i'm doing ? Screwing around ? You're the one wasting time chasing investors instead of helping on the ranch full-time.  
Chaman : As if you're not wasting your time with the rodeo ?

*Aman sighs, turning to Kartik.*

Aman : Sorry, Kartik. You shouldn't have to listen to the greatest hits of our family arguments......  
Kusum : More like "Boring-est hits"  
Kartik : Well. UM..... Maybe ranch life isn't for everyone.  
Chaman : Yeah, Aman, Maybe some people have real ambitions.  
Aman : So i don't have ambitions ?  
Chaman : Oh, sorry, Ambitions that matter.

*Aman stands up angrily scraping his chair.*

Aman : Excuse me.  
Shanker : Everybody, Hold your horses! Aman, not everyone has the same priorities as you. And it's not like riding a bronco for eight seconds is keeping the lights on here.  
Aman : That's true......  
Shanker : And chaman...... I know you've got dreams, boy I'll never understand em but you got em and i respect that! But those dreams aren't putting food on the table for your family.  
Chaman : No. They aren't.  
Shanker : I know it's not always easy, But remember, you're brothers. You each have to follow your path, And have some faith that it will all work out. And my path, right now, leads straight to some apple pie, so don't anybody try to stop me!

*Every body laughs, and for the moment, the conflict is smoothed over.....*

*Conversation flows over the rest of the meal, and just when kartik think's he can't eat another bite......*  
*The landline rings, and Aman runs to answer it. He comes back out a few minutes later.*

Aman : Kartik, It's Keshav. He took a look at your car.....  
Kartik : And ?  
Aman : The goodnews is, he figured out what's wrong. The bad news is, It will take a day to get the parts in and another two to fix it........  
Kartik : Oh, NO.......  
Aman : But you can stay with us until it's done. Right,Dad ?  
Shanker : Well, I suppose so...... with one condition.  
Kartik : Of course! Anything!  
Shanker : Tripathi Ranch has always had one rule, since my great-great-grandpa built it up with his own hands. You sleep here...... You work here.  
Kartik : I don't know how much help I'll actually be....... But i'll do my best.  
Shanker : That goes for you too, Little Miss Phoneface.  
Kusum : Is someone talking to me ?  
Aman : Heh. How about a toast, Y'all ? To our new guest, Kartik!

*The family chuckles and raises their glasses to welcome Him!*

*After dinner, Kartik sits on the front steps with Aman.*

Kartik : Thanks for that amazing dinner, And for letting me stay.  
Aman : It's no problem. And actually, if you haven't gotten sick of me yet, I'm planning to go out tonight..... There's a spot where some of us young folk head at night to hangout. We have some drinks, light a fire, and just relax.  
Kartik : Sounds fun, I'm in.

*Kartik walks with Aman across a field and towards a grove of trees.*

Kartik : I don't know how you can see where we're going. I'm totally turned around, even with the full moon!  
Aman : Oh, i can walk this path with my eyes closed. been running wild around here since i was two.

*They make their way through the trees to a clearing with a roaring fire pit at the center. A handful of people are standing around, drinking out of glass mason hjars.*

Rahul : .......  
Kartik : ( That's The cowboy who saved me from the rampaging cow earlier......) 

*Kartik nods in his direction, and he responds in kind. Kartik swears he can see a hint of a smile as he turns back to his conversation.*

Rahul : .......  
Aman : Did Rahul just smile at you ?  
Kartik Maybe, Are you jealous ?  
Aman : Jealous. Impressed. Awe-inspired. Take your pick.

*Kartik and Aman join two other farmhands around the fire pit.*

Aman : Kartik, Meet Champa and Ayan.  
Champa : Nice to meetcha. I'm Champa.  
Kartik : Hey, Champa.  
Champa : And this here's Ayan. He's the worst farmhand i've ever met.  
Prem : I can't rightfully object to that.

*Kartik puts his hand to shake Ayan's and he lets out a laugh like a tickled donkey.*

Ayan : Maybe not the best idea. I'm covered in melted marshmallow!  
Champa : You're always covered in melted marshmallow.  
Ayan : Also can't object to that. want a s'more, Kartik ?  
Kartik : I don't think so. I'm pretty full from dinner.  
Ayan : Hey now. Did this fool cook for you ?  
Aman : Don't start, Ayan.  
Kartik : That guy, yeah. It was delicious.  
Ayan : Look, he's a nice guy and he's got that whole "greek god in tight jeans" Thing going for him but when it comes to cooking? He's got nothing on me. Now try this. It's my special creation. I call it....... The S'more the merrier!  
Kartik : Sounds delicious!

*He hands Kartik a s'more.*  
*Kartik takes a big, Gooey bite......*

Kartik : OHMYGOD.......  
Aman : If you say that's better than my apple pie, You'd better find a new place to stay!

*Kartik shrugs and gestures that his mouth is full.*

Champa : Staying neutral. Smart.  
Ayan : Come on, Newbie. You gotta pick one! Who's it gonna be ?  
Kartik : If i have to choose..... I guess i gotta go with the man who can make me more of this dessert right now.  
Ayan : Ha! Yes! Told ya, Aman. Another S'more The merrier coming up, Kartik.  
Aman : I feel so betrayed.

*They all laugh, and Champa offers Kartik a glass jar.*

Champa : Here, You can wash that down with Ayan's homemade moonshine.  
Kartik : Moonshine ? Is prohibition back ?  
Chamap : Nah, He just likes messing around

*A familiar voice echo's from behind.*

Rajni : Did y'all start without me ?  
Aman : Not our fault you're late mendoza.  
Rajni : Oh, shut up Tripathi, Before i start a new feud with you.  
Aman : Well, at least wait until after you meet Kartik here.  
Kartik : Hi. I think we saw you earlier when we were riding to the ranch.  
Rajni : Spying on me again, Tripathi ?  
Aman : You wish, Mendoza.  
Kartik : Okay, I have to ask. What's with this fued thing ? You two seem like friends.....  
Aman : We are, but our families aren't. Our parents take the fued very seriously.  
Rajni : If my mom knew i was out ere with this Tripathi, There'd be hell to pay.  
Kartik : Well.... This feud sounds pretty dumb.  
Rajni : Try Really dumb.  
Aman : Kartik's been here a day and already sees what our parents never will.

*Rajni gives Kartik a sidelong glance before breaking into a huge smile.*

Rajni : I like this one, Aman. He's really got the country-style thing goin, for a city guy.  
Kartik : Hey, Maybe i dress like this all the time.  
Rajni : Do you ?  
Kartik : Well, No....

*Rajni throws her head back and laughs, her eyes twinkling in the firelight.*

Rajni : How long you here for ?  
Kartik : I'm just passing through, but I'm stuck here while my car gets fixed.  
Rajni : Perfect! I'll call Keshav and tell him to work slow.

*Everyone laughs, and the party goes on.*  
*A bit later in the evening, Kartik spots Rahul walking away from the clearing. On a whim, He decides to follow him.*

Kartik : Hey, Rahul.....  
Rahul : Hmmm ?  
Kartik : So..... Come here often ?

*He shrugs.*

Rahul : Sure. Good friends, Good moonshine, Good scenery. what's not to like ?  
Kartik L Well, I don't know. The way you're acting. I'm kinda surprised you didn't say I'm what's not to like.  
Rahul : You just....... Take some gettin used to.  
Kartik : Well, I'm taking that as a compliment, and you can't stop me.

*The corner of his mouth turns up just a bit.......*

Rahul : No, I don't suppose i could. *Smiles.*

*As Kartik turns to go, He hears Rahul say.....*

Rahul : By the way..... You look nice this evening.  
Kartik : Thanks ?  
Rahul : Goodnight, Kartik.

*Kartik makes his way back to the fire pit as Aman stands up.*

Aman : I'm headin' up to Howard's peak. It's the perfect place to get a good look at these starts, if you wanna join.  
Kartik : The stars are beautiful tonight....

*Across the fire pit, Rajni jumps up!*

Rajni : Did someone say 'swimming' ?  
Kartik : I'm pretty sure no one even thought swimming.  
Rajni : Well, now that we're talking about it. i'm gonna go for a dip down at the pond. You're welcome to join.

*Kartik looks at Aman and then back at Rajni.*

Kartik : Ummm, MAybe i should head back. It's been a crazy day. Goodnight, Y'all.  
Rajni : You're sounding more country already. We must be a bad influence.  
Aman : You definitely are. Come on, Kartik, I'll walk you back.

*He waves to the others as Aman leads him back towards the Ranch.*

*The next morning, Kartik heads into the kitchen and finds Aman setting aside a plate of bacon and eggs for him.*

Aman : Goodmorning sleepy head, You better eat quick, The cows aren't going to milk themself. *Laughs*  
Kartik : No untill you tell me you've got a big cup of coffee somewhere there.*  
Aman : Of course.

*Kartik eagerly devours his breakfast and drains the cup of coffee.*

Aman : Now, let's go.

*Aman leads him into the barn. Chaman leads a tan cow down the center aisle past Kusum, who's glued to her phone.*

Chaman : Hey, Get your head outta that thing! It's a safety issue.  
Kusum : Waking me up before 7:00 Is a safety issue.

*Kartik eyes the cow, Still wary after his encounter yesterday.........*

Aman : We usually use milking machines, but you should always know how to milk a cow by hands, just in case.  
Kartik : In case what, Exactly ?  
Aman : You'd be surprised how many milk-related emergencies we have around here. Now, First you wanna tie her up and give her some hay to distract her. Then you clean and start milking.  
Kartik : Tie, Hay, clean, Milk...... Got it!  
Chaman : Then Let's see you prove it.  
Kartik : Tie........ Hay......... clean........... Milk............. Got it.

*A stream of milk whizzes into the pail as Kartik milks the cow like a pro!*

Aman : Damn, Kartik, are you sure this isn't your first time ?  
Kartik : What can i say ? I'm a quick learner.   
Chaman : Kusum, You remember how to do it ?  
Kusum : I don't know. It's been a year......  
Chaman : Scoot over, Kartik. Give Kusum a turn.

*Kusum takes his place unenthusiastically on the stool. She pulls on the cow, but nothing happens.*

Kusum : It's not working. This cow's ....... Broken or something!  
Aman : Try a little more firmly.....

*She attempts again, but still nothing.*

Chaman : I've shown you this a hundred times, Kusum. How do you not get it ?  
Kusum : I...... I'm sorry.  
Kartik : It's not that easy to do.....

*Chaman shakes his head and walks down the aisle to cool off. Kusum keeps trying and failing.......*

Kusum : Damnit! Why won't this work ?  
Aman : It's okay, Kusum. Don't worry about it.....  
Kusum : I hate this place. I want to go home!

*Kusum stands up and storms out of the barn.*

Kartik : Kusum, Wait!

*After a moment, Aman clears his throat and unties the cow.*

Aman : I'm just gonna take this gal out to pasture.  
Kartik : Okay.

*He walks the cow outside, leaving Kartik alone. Just then, Rahul strolls into the barn.*

Kartik : Rahul! Hey...  
Rahul : Hey, Kartik. You seen Aman ?  
Kartik : NO, I was just looking for him.  
Rahul : Listen, I'm heading into town and i could use a hand.  
Kartik : With what ?  
Rahul : It's top secret. You in ?

````````````````````````````

End of chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. It's festive season here and I'm really busy. I wanna update this daily just like My SuperNova but that was pre written for a month and this is not. I'll be backs soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, Like i said before it's loosely based on My first Fan Fic Jitushman Bhava. I know the places aren't of india, See i am not an Indian and i don't know if india has cowboys or Ranches or anything else mentioned in this fic even if it does i have no idea where or how. Everything is a little different ( A lot, Okay fine i Agree ) but the storyline is completely changed. I hope you'll like it. Thanks for being here. Ta Ta. Stay tuned. Oh and this isn't being updated daily : ) Sorry, I'm just working on this so...... But it will get updated frequently : ).


End file.
